The Secret Life of a Female Commoner
by xChuuGaEulx
Summary: Jan Di and Ji Hoo spend a night a Jan Di's house, not knowing that in the future, they should have stayed in the living room.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on this account, and I hope you'll enjoy it! This fanfiction was inspired by my fantasies of having more Ji Hoo and Jan Di fan fiction including a more intense relationship. There is some Jun Pyo and Jan Di romance, but very little. The story takes place when Jan Di and F4 are still in high school. They have already met. Anyways, I hope you like this story. I'm writing this in English, but just pretend they are speaking in Korean. Sorry the typing might be not so great since I'm typing on my cell phone. Enjoy!

 **~The Secret Life of a Female Commoner~**

 **Chapter 1**

Jan Di rode her bike towards the large school building and when she finally reached it, she hopped inside the school excitedly. She couldn't wait to swim and talk back to Jun Pyo when one of their many arguments started. But most importantly, she couldn't wait to see Ji Hoo. She and him have had a more intimate friendship, and she wanted to bond more to deepen their relationship.

Jan Di worked quickly on her class assignments before she started to the balcony where she and Ji Hoo had first shared a moment.

She signed to herself and held the handkerchief Ji Hoo had gave her, remembering how he gently caressed her cheek as he tried to wipe the flour and egg reluctantly off her school uniform.

"Sunbae...find me," She thought to herself.

Soon she heard silent footsteps coming up the stairs to finalize her desires. She needed him. She wanted him.

"Jan Di. I've been wondering where you were," Ji Hoo said sarcastically and smiled.

"S-sunbae! I want you to come visit me, as thanks from me. I know we have only known each other for a few weeks, but I want to bond with you." She smiled.

He chuckled and nodded, accepting her offer.

"I'll come over tomorrow after school."

Jan Di beamed and Ji Hoo explained that she can take him to where she lived by his motorcycle.

She knew it was perfect timing. Her parents and Kang-san were visiting a friend's house and it would be perfect for them to get the house to themselves for talking, and bonding time.

After her little chat with Ji Hoo, she finished studying in class until it was lunchtime.

She quickly ate her fried egg rolls, and soon, school was let out.

Jan Di rode on her bike quickly back to her home, wanting to straighten up her room and other important things to get ready for when guests come over.

A few hours later, she plopped down on her now clean bed and rubbed her stomach after eating a big bowl of vegetables.

"Umma will not be pleased after finding dirty dishes in the dishwasher," Jan Di thought. She sighed and soon fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, Jan Di yawned and stretched. She realized that she was still in her school uniform and smiled.

The bike ride to school was easy and delightful, and her day was alright until Goo Joon Pyo walked up to her including the other members of the F4.

"Geum Jan Di, you're in my way," Joon Pyo scoffed.

"You! Just go around me!" Jan Di bickered back.

"Geum Jan Di."

She looked up realizing it wasn't Goo Joon Pyo who said her name.

"Sunbae?" She asked, beckoning him to continue on.

"I'll wait for you in front of the school, Jan Di," Ji Hoo mouthed.

Jan Di nodded quickly and sheepishly, as F4 passed her.

Jun Pyo was looking at Jan Di and Ji Hoo with curiosity, his eyebrows furled together and his eyes were relaxed.

"What the heck?!" He questioned.

Ji Hoo smiled to himself and was looking at Jun Pyo with a weird look painted on his face.

Soon Jan Di had to face another rice lunch and another run-in with Sunny, Ginger, and Miranda.

"Hey, Jan Di-ah! Why are you making Goo Joon Pyo sunbae angry? What did you do!?" Sunny poked.

"Yah, Commoner, why do you have to ruin F4?" Ginger asked.

"Why you, cheap girl! Get out of our school!" Miranda squinted, finishing the insult in harmony.

That was what she had to deal with. Jan Di sighed and continued eating her crumbling rice and seaweed, which formed a lousy pile of sushi. She glared past the line of girls, and turned around to face them.

"You'll be sorry, Commoner!" Ginger finished. The trio strutted by Jan Di, Sunny and Miranda glaring at her while following their leader who snickered quietly.

Jan Di didn't take their insults to heart. She never would have, she was too excited about her night with Ji Hoo.

Finally, for what seemed like weeks of waiting, she saw Ji Hoo on his white motorcycle holding a spare helmet, waiting for her to arrive.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di waved.

They drove off to Jan Di's house, while she wrapped her arms securely around his waist. She instructed him on where to turn or where to go straight, until they were parked near the Dry Cleaning place, with Jan Di leading him inside.

Once they were settled, Jan Di and Ji Hoo started talking. She was laughing and he was smiling, feeling more comfortable around her per second.

"I'm beginning to love you," Ji Hoo whispered.

"Hmm?" Jan Di asked. She could barely hear what he said.

Ji Hoo shook his head and smiled, while Jan Di lead him to her bedroom.

"Here is the great bedroom of Geum Jan Di!" She laughed.

Ji Hoo chuckled, and sat down next to Jan Di on her bed, as he admired her room.

"So, what should we do Geum Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Talk?"

"Too boring," He chuckled.

It all of a sudden got really silent and serious.

"Jan Di, should you do it? You might never get the chance to again. Fighting!" Jan Di coaxed herself.

She leaned over and gently brushed her lips against his, as Ji Hoo looked down at her, trying to contain his needs and shock.

"Jan Di-ah...," He started.

He gently pushed her down onto her bed and kissed her back, skillfully moving his lips against hers. He arranged himself so he was on top of her, and kissed her neck lightly.

"Jan Di-ah, are you alright?" Ji Hoo whispered.

Jan Di nodded playfully and pulled his face down to meet hers as they continued to kiss.

"Should we go further?" He asked.

Jan Di was a little unsure, and started to cover herself, but Ji Hoo's reassuring smile made her think otherwise.

They continued kissing, not worrying about the hardships that would come later on.

•A\N: Hi everyone! I'm back! I hoped you liked chapter one, I will be posting chapter two soon. By the way, Umma means mother, or just "mom". Thanks for reading!•


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, welcome to chapter two! Yay! Wow, I just realized that chapter one took me three days to write, since I was so busy. But, in this chapter I am going to do something different . When you read on, you'll see. Alright, enjoy. Oh, almost forgot. I don't own BOF. If I did Jan Di would have ended up with Ji Hoo and the actors who played Yi Jung and Goo Joon Pyo would have switched roles. Anyways, on with the story!

 **~The Secret Life of a Female Commoner~**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Jan Di's POV (A/N: Surprise!)**

"Aish!" I groaned when I woke up from a great night's sleep. I looked around and saw Ji Hoo-sunbae on the ground, fully dressed, sleeping next to my skirt. I furled my eyebrows and pressed my finger onto my chin wondering what had happened last night. I guess Ji Hoo slept over...

I gently walked over him to get my skirt and making sure he was asleep, I quickly changed clothes and tried to wake up Ji Hoo.

"Sunbae," I smiled, gently caressing his shoulder. 'Wake up sunbae."

He groaned and yawned, waking up slowly, started to smile when Jan Di came into his vision.

"Jan Di…"

"Time to go to school, sunbae," I said gently.

Ji Hoo was fully clothed, so it didn't look like we did anything last night...or maybe we did?!

I tried to shake the memory out of my head as we rode Ji Hoo's motorcycle to school.

"Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo! Where were you yesterday?" A voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked around and saw the one and only Goo Joon Pyo.

"Tch," I sighed, crossing my arms as the curly haired bastard started coming towards us.

"Somewhere, with Jan Di," Ji Hoo smiled.

I looked towards him and shook my head, trying to get him to stop telling Goo Joon Pyo about what happened last night.

Goo Joon Pyo scoffed, and took me by the arm roughly, ripping me off of Ji Hoo's motorcycle.

"Hey! Good Joon Pyo! Hey! Hey!" I squealed angrily.  
"From now on, you only spend nights with me, alright?" He stated.

"I can talk to anyone I want to talk to," I said, breaking my arms free from his grip.

I made my way back Ji Hoo and prepared for the school day.

A few months later, I got very sick. I think it was from not washing my hair after the pool.

I stayed out of the water for a few weeks, since I was having terrible cramps.

I grabbed my bag and changed to my uniform, and walked out of the pool area back to my home.

Mom, Dad, and Kang-san were back from their two week long trip, and I think umma could help me with my long, painful, cramps.

As I was walking, I had to sit on a passing by bench because I felt like I was going to throw up...and...I did throw up…

What was wrong with me!?

"Geum Jan Di?" I stepped out of the bushes and saw Ji Hoo walking towards me.

"You alright, Jan Di-ah?"

I shook my head slowly. I told him about everything that has happened over the past months.

"Three months?" He questioned.

I nodded again.

"Geum Jan Di. Remember that night when I slept over?"

"Yah," I said.

"Geum Jan Di, I think we went too far…"

"For what?"

I questioned, what was he talking about? Did we - we didn't!

"We had…," I trailed off.

He nodded. All of a sudden, all the memories from that night flooded into my memory, and I screamed.

"Aish!" I shouted.

Ji Hoo looked at me with a pleading look, I smiled sadly and walked up towards him, hugging him.

He hugged me back and sighed.

"Sorry Jan Di. I think you might be pregnant," He said.

I cried softly as he embraced me harder.

"Why did my life have to end up like this?" I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm back! So sorry for the long wait… But now, here is Chapter three of "The Secret Life of a Female Commoner". I got the title idea from a TV show called The Secret Life of an American Teenager. I hope you enjoy!  
The Secret Life of a Female Commoner Chapter 3 Jan Di's POV "You're what!?" Ga Eul shouted.  
I nodded my head quickly as I tried to shush her. "You need to tell your parents, Jan Di-ah."  
"I will...tonight," I said.  
"Are you sure that you're…, you know…"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Sunbae bought me a test," I explained.  
"So he knows as well…."  
Ga Eul smiled and then thought for a moment. She then turned back towards me and grinned.  
"Who's the father? Goo Joon Pyo? Woo Bin?" She asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Ji Hoo-sunbae," I explained to her.  
Her eyes widened as she pushed me out of the store.  
"You're taking maternity leave. Tell umma!" She whispered.  
"Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" I banged on the door as she locked it and stuck her tongue out at me.  
I glared at her and took off, walking down the street towards my home.  
"Maybe I should hide it from my parents," I thought. No, Geum Jan Di. You need to do the right thing and tell your family. Aish, what will they say!?  
I soon walked up to the dry cleaning and stepped inside of our house that was inside. "Geum Jan Di, what's wrong?" Umma asked when she noticed me.  
"Nothing," I replied.  
"Geum Jan Di you tell me right now!"  
"Umma!"  
"You're looking green. Did you catch a cold!? You seem nauseous, what's wrong? You're stomach did grow. You're getting fat, Jan Di-ah!" Mother worried.  
"Alright, alright. Umma, I-I'm-" I stuttered with the words.  
I already knew what she would say.  
"Spit it out already!"  
"I-I'm pregnant," I confessed.  
She stared at me with wide eyes. "Geum Jan Di-ah!" She yelled.  
"Sorry…"  
"Geum Jan Di-ah, we don't have enough money for another baby to live in this household! You have to move out and go with the person who got you pregnant," Umma explained softly.  
"Yah, that's a good idea," I said.  
Umma nodded her head and smiled.  
"Ooh! I'm going to be a grandma!" She squealed. "And we're going to be rich! If Jan Di got pregnant from Goo Joon Pyo, we'll be rich!"  
Yeah, typical Mother.  
I walked to my room and dialed Ji Hoo's number, to let him know what happened.  
"Jan Di-ah?" He questioned.  
I smiled and answered him.  
"Yeah, it's me. I told my parents."  
"What'd they say?"  
"They said I need to move out. They were fine with it, of course, because now my umma thinks she's rich," I laughed.  
Ji Hoo chuckled.  
"So, would you like to move in with me. I have a lot of guest rooms that you and our baby can stay in."  
"Sunbae...you're so sweet!"  
Ji Hoo laughed and said, "You can move in tomorrow after school. Bring your essentials."  
He hung up and I smiled. I love you, Ji Hoo-sunbae.  
The next day at school, heard footsteps coming towards me.  
"Ji-Hoo-sunbae!" I said turning around.  
But to my surprise, it was the "great" Goo Joon-Pyo.  
"Geum Jan Di-ah!" He said.  
I glared at him and turned around.  
"Yah!" He said again. Goo Joon-Pyo pushed me up against the wall as I cringed.  
"Why are you with Ji Hoo? Do you like him!?"  
"It's none of your business!" I said.  
He forcefully tried to kiss me, pushing his face towards mine.  
"Yah! Yah! No, no, no!" I cried.  
"Yah! Goo Joon Pyo!"  
I looked to my side and saw Ji Hoo-sunbae.  
"Sunbae!" I whispered happily.  
"Leave her alone," Ji Hoo said.  
Goo Joon-Pyo laughed.  
"All I've ever done was take you under my wing. I was going to allow you to be the happiest girl in the world. But take a look at how you've repaid me. For all I've known, he's done things to you!" Joon Pyo shouted.  
Ji Hoo looked at me. I gulped and turned away from Goo Joon-Pyo. He let me go as Ji Hoo ran towards me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
Goo Joon-Pyo looked down at us. "Why are you taking special care of her?" He noticed.  
Ji Hoo looked down at me and said, "Because I love her," He said.  
Goo Joon-Pyo gawked and laughed. We both walked away, leaving Goo Joon Pyo. "Have you told the rest of F4 yet?" I asked Sunbae.  
"No, not yet. But I plan to do that together," He smiled.  
We walked away, I quickly glanced and Goo Joon-Pyo. His head was buried in his arms. I glared, knowing that I made a mistake. Those past months of Goo Joon-Pyo chasing after me was for nothing. When I liked him that one week, I remember thinking of Ji Hoo-sunbae the whole time.  
Good bye, Goo Joon-Pyo. My one true love is Ji Hoo-sunbae.  
Hi everyone, I'm back! This is isn't the last chapter by the way. Just wanted to have drama at the end. I'll update Chapter four very soon. I hope you enjoy this book! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Boys Over Flowers fans! I am back with The Secret Life of a Female Commoner - chapter four for that matter! I was re-watching the Boys Over Flowers episodes, and I realize I made a mistake in chapter one. I got Sunny and Ginger confused. Ginger is the "leader", not Sunny. Sorry, I got their names mixed up. I fixed Chapter One and reposted it quickly so now the names are correct. Sorry for the misunderstanding! *bows* I also fixed Chapter Two so it's easier to read. Now, back to the story; I hope you enjoy Chapter Four!

 **The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Jan Di's POV**

After Ji Hoo saved me from Goo Joon Pyo, I thanked him so many times. Ji Hoo is my life saver, my firefighter. He always knows when my emergency bell in my heart is rung, and always comes to my rescue.

I was in his arms as he carried me to the bench where we first met. While he was walking over there, I leaned my head up and I planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked down at me, his cheeks were turning a pinkish-red color.

I giggled a little bit, while he rubbed his neck and set me down on the bench when we finally reached it.

"So, Jan Di-ah. Should we tell Woo Bin, Yi Jung, and Ga Eul?"

"I already told Ga Eul and my parents. I'm sorry, Sunbae. We should have told them both together," I said, a little embarrassed.

"Jan Di," Ji Hoo replied, pulling my face up to meet his eyes, "You don't have to think you did anything wrong. This is a very serious topic."

I nodded.

"And I pressured you into doing what we did that night. I am very sorry."

"S-sunbae! You didn't pressure me at all. I mean, I could have told you to not continue on, but I said that we could."

Ji Hoo-sunbae smiled as he wrapped his arms around my tight figure.

"So, do you think you would feel comfortable if we told the rest of F4? Not including Joon Pyo of course."

"I think that should be alright," I smiled.

We got up from the bench and started walking towards F4's school hang out.

The cool air from the room hit my face, blowing my dark bob-cut hair in my eyes. I swiped the hair away quickly, before any of the boys could see me. When I saw them sitting on the couch, drinking tea and eating pastries, I immediately felt sorry for getting them into this mess.

"Ah! Jan Di-ah," Woo Bin smiled, beckoning Ji Hoo and I to sit on the couch. Yi Jung smiled at me when I grabbed a small pastry and ate it slowly.

"So, what's up?" Yi Jung said.

I swallowed loudly as everyone started to chuckle, making me look at them all in confusion.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Ji Hoo asked.

I gulped and turned towards the other half of F4, who looked at me with a really puzzling expression.

"I'm p-pregnant,"I said strongly, stuttering on the word pregnant.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin gaped at me then turned towards Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo sighed and nodded.

"Who's the father? Were you at a club-," Yi Jung started.

"Yah! Yi Jung! She would never do that," Ji Hoo stated.

Yi Jung nodded and had an apologetic look on his face as he turned back towards me, awaiting for an answer. Woo Bin set his tea on the table next to the couch and faced me.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae," I said.

Shocked expressions could be easily spotted out as they turned towards me and then to Ji Hoo - again.

"You guys had…," Woo Bin trailed off.

I nodded.

To my surprise, tears started to trickle down from eyes. I know, I'm supposed to be tough. But can't commoners cry as well? Who wouldn't cry if they knew they were expecting a baby in high school?!  
"Geum Jan Di…," Yi Jung said with a concerned look on his face.

I started to full on cry.

"Jan Di-ah! Are you alright?!" Woo Bin asked.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm a pregnant teenager! My life will never be the same…," I cried.

Ji Hoo turned me to face him, as I saw the guilt in his eyes. I cried again, and buried my face in his arms. He hugged me back, tight. I felt warmer already.

 _Okay everyone! That was chapter four! I will be updating chapter five either right after I update four, or the day after. The next chapter will be kind of spicy if you know what I mean. *wink* *wink*And I also will add more Goo Joon Pyo since he wasn't in this chapter. Thank you so much for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter of The Secret Life of a Female Commoner. I hope you enjoy it, this is going to be a really romantic chapter between Ji Hoo and Jan Di - and surprise! Goo Joon Pyo will also be in this one as well. Let's get on with the chapter!

 **The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Jan Di's POV**

"So, Jan Di, have you already told your parents?" Woo Bin asked.

I nodded, as I unwrapped my arms from Ji Hoo's back.

Yi Jung moved closer towards me and pat my head.

I smiled at him and turned towards Ji Hoo.

"I'm going to go take her home," Ji Hoo said.

"Alright, be careful," Woo Bin warned.

I rolled my eyes playfully as I sniffed away my leftover tears. Ji Hoo smiled and led me out the door.

"I'm glad we told them," I said as Ji Hoo held my hand.

"Let's go," Ji Hoo replied as we _tried_ to exit the doorway when none other than the "great" Goo Joon Pyo was standing there, out of breath.

"Y-you're pregnant? And he's the father?" He asked.

Ji Hoo and I stood speechless. I could see Joon Pyo's hands balling up into fists. He was raising his arm to punch Sunbae, when I stopped him.

"There's no need to be angry. It was our choice, and it's our business. Now leave us alone," I stated seriously. I pushed past him while Ji Hoo followed. He looked at me occasionally as I heard footsteps coming behind us.

I turned around just to face Joon Pyo, running after us.

"Geum Jan Di-ah! Stop right now!" He called after us.

I turned around and glared at him.

"Come on, Jan Di," Ji Hoo said as we ran away from Goo Joon Pyo, all the way to our bench spot.

 _Hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make a long one next time! I just created another Boys Over Flowers fanfic, and I would love it if you could check it out! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, sorry for not updating this story sooner, I was just so caught up with watching BOF again and thinking of new story ideas, but I promise I will update regularly like last time, I just got caught up with my other stories and reading other stories. If you wrote a Ji Hoo and Jan Di romance fanfiction or recommend one, can you please PM me? I love reading those stories.

Anyways, now time talk about this story! This chapter will be the one that has a little bit more romance between Ji Hoo and Jan Di. I will also definitely try and incorporate Joon Pyo more in the story and soon in a few more chapters Jan Di will give birth! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Jan Di's POV**

I sat on the bench next to Ji Hoo. He was fine, but I was out of breath. Come on, I'm a few months pregnant, please take it easy on me!

Ji Hoo was sitting next to me silently, as I looked up at him. He was looking off into the distance, clearly surprised. Regret was taking over his normal eyesight as he sighed and looked towards me.

"Geum Jan Di, we'll get through this together," He said softly.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"We'll get through this together. You'll have our kid, and we can all live in my house. I have extra guest rooms. We're almost out of high school, so if you want we can miss a few months. I just want to let you know, I'm here for you," He answered.

"Thank you, Sunbae. But I know that it was all my fault, and if only-"

"Jan Di-ah, don't say that. We were just caught up in the moment, and decided to make a bad decision. I'm actually thankful for you, and the baby."

I smiled sincerely at him.

"I'm excited too. I'm scared though. What if I'm not a good mother? What if our child hates me?" I asked, almost in tears.

Ji Hoo wiped my pre-tears away as he broadly smiled, which made me feel warm and comforted inside.

"You'll be a great mother. Our child will love us and will have such a great life. Since you are such an active young woman, our baby will be alright. We're adults, and we made this decision. And, I love you Jan Di," Ji Hoo confessed.

"I love you, too," I smiled up at him and held my stomach.

Not in pain, but in happiness.

"What do you hope for?" I asked him.

"Hope for what?"

"Our child. What gender do you hope for."

"Either way works for me," Ji Hoo smiled.

He leaned up and kissed me softly, but passionately. I love him. I love Yoon Ji Hoo. We'll do great. Family approves of us.

...And also everything will be alright, since it's Ji Hoo.

 _Hi everyone! I'm back! The next chapter will be uploaded very soon, and please remember to review or PM me your comments or Ji Hoo and Jan Di romance fanfiction. Thank you so much for bearing through all my stories! *bows* Talk to you soon next time._


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I'm back. Sorry for not uploading in like a day or two I was super busy! Please don't get mad!

I'm also sorry since chapter 5 wasn't really that romantic, and for all you Joon Pyo and Jan Di lovers I'm going to try and incorporate him in this chapter.

 **The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Jan Di's POV**

I woke up early in the morning to face the day! I'm trying to be positive because of what happened, and I'm trying to be happy about it.

I also feel that I probably have been a little too rude and harsh to Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo and I were kind of secretive about it, and I feel like I should explain to Goo Joon Pyo what happened fairly.

At the high school, I walked towards the F4 hangout and walked downstairs, to be greeted by JI Hoo.

"Hi," I said as he smiled and pecked me on the lips. He helped me towards the couch as I sat down right in front of Joon Pyo.

He groaned and of course didn't want to see Ji Hoo or me at this particular time.

"Aish…," He whispered.

"Joon Pyo, I'm sorry about all this, but please just hear us out…," Ji Hoo started.

I stopped him before he can get anywhere as I stared at Joon Pyo straight in the eye.

"Sunbae, let me talk to him."

I smiled and beckoned Goo Joon Pyo outside. Finally I stood up with many tries, since my stomach was getting larger. Tomorrow, I would be taking my leave from this school with Ji Hoo, and I would be staying at his house for the next three months and on.

We walked down towards the path where I first met Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo wasn't talking or looking over at me. "Joon Pyo. I'm sincerely trying to keep my friendship with you. I know you're mad since I can't date you or whatever, but please, just please, accept me and Ji Hoo. We made a daring decision-,"I started.

"I don't want to hear about Yoon Ji Hoo!" He yelled. His fists slammed on either side of me as I leaned back towards a tree.

"I love you, Jan Di-ah, don't you understand that!?"

"The baby," I whispered softly.

"Ah. Ah!" He took his hands away from the tree, setting me free.

"What is your reply?" He asked.

"I bet you already know. I'm just asking you to-"

"But why are you not hearing me out?" He asked me.

My eyes widened as he put his hands on my stomach.

"That could have been our baby, our life." He said.

"Goo Joon Pyo, if you don't accept me, Sunbae, or the baby, keep it to yourself. Please stop burdening me about this. Whatever you thought we had, never existed."

Joon Pyo stayed silent for a little while then smirked.

"Fine. I accept all of you. But I will never accept your relationship with … _him_ ," He said.

He walked away and left me alone in the path with a kicking baby in my stomach.

"I know…," I said, talking to the baby.

I sat on the bench and buried my face in my hands.

A few minutes passed, and I could feel someone taking my hands in theirs.

Sunbae.

I looked up and saw him, as he smiled and helped me stand up.

"How'd he take it?" Ji Hoo asked.

"N-not well."

Ji Hoo sighed and smiled.

"Let's get you back inside. It's cold outside, and I would hate for you to catch a cold."

I nodded and smiled as I followed him back into the hang out place.

Goo Joon Pyo left, back into his own little world with his mother and Shinhwa. A little too hard on him, and when I try to apologize I'm getting even more hard on him.

I can't stand this any longer. I can't wait until I'm out of school, and in the comfort of Ji Hoo-sunbae. But my mind kept focusing on Joon Pyo. How can I make this up to him?

 _Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will update soon either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. It really depends on my schedule. Sorry, that this was the only story I updated since I usually update 2 or 3 stories per time! But I promise I will update double soon! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in my next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8 SPECIAL

**Hi everyone so sorry I didn't update for a long time, I was very busy going to the beach and having some time with friends. Also, please if you are reading this story, if you have the chance please go to my quotev account and check it out! The link won't work, but just type this in the search engine please:**

 **catarinacatvalentine**

 **I also have another FanFic account where I post Disney/Kids/Teens TV show stories if you want to check it out:  
** **u/5655748/ArianaButeraGrande**

 **Thanks and on with chapter eight!**

 **The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 _ **Chapter Eight SPECIAL**_

 _ **Jan Di's POV**_

I was really excited! I was finally at Ji Hoo-sunbae's home, and I was temporarily, or should I say _staying for sure_ at his house! Yah, finally an escape from school!

I walked inside, bringing the bags I brought from home (which were very little). Sunbae placed his arm around me and smiled.

"Here is the guest room, where you'll be staying," He said, leading me towards a fairly large room. In the room was a closet, and a crib.

"We'll be getting the essentials later," Yoon Ji Hoo continued.

"Ahh! Sunbae~I lo-like you so much!" I smiled hugging him. He hugged me back and was a little bit surprised at me.

"You what me so much?" He laughed.

"I l-love you Sunbae," I said seriously.

He stopped laughing, and looked at me directly in the eyes. Probably to search if I really meant what I said.

"Oh, Jan Di-ah. If I could really get you out of this mess I would. With the baby, and with Goo Joon Pyo…" He put his head to his hands and shook it, while I just looked at him and smiled.

I took his hands in mine as he lifted his head up.

"Don't worry, Sunbae! I'm fine, cheerful as ever! This is actually really great, since we can spend more time together," I winked. Not a flirty wink, and friend wink. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. He was wrapping around me so tight, that I was stiff. I could feel his breath on my shoulder as he loosened, probably just remembering the baby.

Just then, the baby kicked. I flinched and sat down, rubbing my stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded as he sat down on the bed next to me, feeling my stomach.

"If we have a boy, I want him to have your charming features," I smiled. He smirked and chuckled. All of a sudden, an awkward silence filled the air. Or should I say - a _serious_ silence.

"I love you, Jan Di-ah," He spoke.

I looked at him as he spoke again. "I love you, I love you, I love you," He said multiple times.

"I love you too, Sun-"

"Say it."

"Say what?" I asked.

"Not Sunbae, my real name."

"Yoon...Ji...Hoo," I squeaked.

He pushed me down gently on the bed as he kissed me.

 **A/N: this part might be mature? I don't know?**

I kissed him back, it was full of passion. He brought his hands towards his jacket and threw it off. His whole personality changed when he was kissing me. He was still the nice, caring, Ji Hoo I knew, but just with a hint of possessiveness, protection, and lust. He inhaled my skin hungrily as I kissed his neck, but it wasn't that bad. He wanted more. I led him closer to the wall of the bed as he trapped me, kissing me forcefully with even more passion and lust. I tilted my head down, to let him know we needed to stop as he got off my waist, and pressing a hand to my stomach.

 **A/N: All clear!**

"Is the baby alright? I don't want you to go through twice the amount of pain, since I'm going to impregnate you again," He laughed.

I smiled and nodded, as I touched his hand. He got up from the bed and helped me up as we walked towards the couch.

"So, Jan Di-ah, there's one question I've been meaning to ask you…," He said.

"And that is?"

"Are you ready to find out if the baby's a boy or a girl yet? And his or her's name?"

 **Oh no, cliffhanger! I'm so so so very sorry to do that to you after three to five days without updating, but I promise that I'll be updating regularly more often. Thanks to those of you who sent requests through PM, Thank you SweetGirly14 for private Messaging me! I also want to let you guys know that thank you a bunch for all the support and comments I've been given on my stories, I know I've been gone for a little while...I would also be very very grateful if everyone reviewed and favorited! Thank you so much to those of you who do so already. If you already couldn't understand, the reasonw hy this chappie is called "Chapter 8 ~SPECIAL~" is because we get the rated M? part AND how Ji Hoo is going to get Jan Di to get a test to reveal the baby's name and gender in the next chapter! Thanks so much for the continuing support, see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 BABY GENDER

**Now, the moment we've all been waiting for…the baby!**

 **The Secret Life of the Female Commoner**

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **Jan Di's POV**_

The blue-ish liquid was cold as Grandfather put an electronic device on my stomach, searching for the baby. He took off his stethoscope and put on glasses to get a closer look.

"Hmm," Grandfather searched.

I turned to look at Ji Hoo-sunbae, who gave me a reassuring smile.

Grandfather took off his glasses and turned in his chair to look at me.

He pointed a finger and explained that my baby was healthy, and happily living inside of my stomach.

"Now.., would you like to know the baby's gender, or keep it a secret?"

Ji Hoo looked at me and I smiled, nodding. Grandfather grinned at us sweetly, and sighed.

"Well, Yoon Ji Hoo Ahjussi and Jan Di Yeoja...please welcome your new baby boy!"

I squealed and Ji Hoo looked at me and smiled. He knew I wanted a baby boy, and I looked up old legends on the internet. I guess it came true! **(A/N: Hi everyone! Yes it's true. There is a legend that if your baby bump is high then it's a girl, and if your baby bump is low, then it's a boy. Babies are so cute! :3 *squeals*)**

"You wanted to expect a boy?" Grandfather asked. I nodded, and smiled.

When we got back to Ji Hoo's house, he grinned at me and watched me for a little while.

"I'm glad you're happy Jan Di-ah," Ji Hoo-sunbae said. He leaned down and kissed me softly but passionately, as I laid down to take a nap.

 _ **Ji Hoo's POV (A/N: Sorry, I know I told you guys it's mostly Jan Di's POV, but this part is very important! *smiles*)**_

I felt a buzz in my pants pocket. My phone. I grabbed it hastily and checked it.

One new message from….

 _Goo Joon Pyo._

I sighed and opened it to read it.

 _ **Yoon Ji Hoo. I know you are the baby's father, but I'm not going to let you win so easily. I not happy losing, and you should know that. So, I've decided. I am coming to take Jan Di back. And I don't care how long you suffer since I have been through the same thing, except the bad guy was you. I am telling you this just because. Be prepared. I will win.**_

I put my hands to my forehead and sighed. What am I going to do? Jan Di, you love me, right? You wouldn't let him do that to you, to us. Geum Jan Di, I don't want to lose you.


	10. Chapter 10 SPECIAL!

Yay! I hit chapter ten! Time to party...with a drama filled chapter!

 **The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 _ **Jan Di's POV**_

When Ji Hoo sunbae looked up from his phone, he had a worried look on his face, almost a panicky one.

"S-sunbae, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing at all Jan Di-ah, sorry for worrying you," He said truthfully.

I shook my head smiling.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask for a favor from you…," I smiled.

"And what is that favor?"

"...We never went on a date. Would you like to go on a date tonight?"

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded.

"Of course Jan Di."

Later that night, we went to a really nice cafe. I ordered a yummy sour orange smoothie, because I think that's what the baby wanted.

"It's a boy definitely. That's why I'm craving sour things!" I laughed.

Ji Hoo smiled and took my hands under the table.

"Jan Di-ah, I've been meaning to ask you this, but I kept on forgetting…"

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Have you come up with any names yet?"

I grinned as Ji Hoo smiled at me. I actually have been too busy worrying about the baby's gender than coming up with any potential name…

I shook my head, laughing.

"I have," Ji Hoo smirked.

I looked at him questioningly as he listed boy names.

"Jae-Hwa...In-Su…"

I giggled as Ji Hoo smiled at me again.

The door to the cafe rang as someone stepped inside. The waiter brought me my smoothie, as I drank it, feeling so refreshed. Just then, Ji Hoo's eyes popped open.

"Hello happy couple, doing all right?"

Goo. Joon. Pyo.

He sat at the table next to us, and moved in closer next to me.

"Yah! Joon Pyo!" I whispered angrily.

He smiled and put his arm around me as I ripped it off.

"Why are you here, Joon Pyo?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Just congratulating you, that's all."

Joon Pyo had a devilish smirk on his face, as I finished slurping up my smoothie.

"Ji Hoo, let's-," I started, wanting to leave.

But Joon Pyo just pushed me up on my feet and walked me out of the store right before whispering to Ji Hoo-sunbae.

"Yah! Goo Joon Pyo!" He called.

Goo Joon Pyo pushed me in his limo which was parked out, while Ji Hoo came racing out. He tried to open the door, but Joon Pyo's driver took off. What was Joon Pyo doing? What will he do to me?


	11. Chapter 11

**The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _ **Jan Di's POV**_

We arrived at Joon Pyo's big home. I couldn't make out any maids, servants, or bodyguards around, so that worried me. What are his plans tonight? I'm worried.

"Joon Pyo! Yah! Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"I sent them all away."

I sighed as Joon Pyo sat me on his bed, moving closer to me by the second. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"What are you doing!? Goo Joon Pyo!" I yelled.

"Jan Di-ah, I want you back. You are the only one for me, I-I love you Geum Jan Di…," Joon Pyo confessed.

"Joon Pyo, you're too late. I only love Ji Hoo-sunbae, and I always will. I've explained this to you before, I'm pregnant with his baby!" I shouted.

"Aish!" He yelled.

"I shouldn't be apologizing for this, or explaining this any longer."

"Jan Di-yah!"

Joon Pyo shoved me down on the bed.

"Be careful, Joon Pyo!" I shouted, holding my stomach with ease.

"I can't wait any longer, Jan Di. Forget about him! Come with me!"

He grabbed my face as I struggled to push him away from me. Where was this leading!?

I squealed with disgust as Joon Pyo then placed his lips on mine, keeping them there for a long time. I put my hands on his chest as I finally pushed him away, but he just brought me closer, kissing my neck then directly on my lips again, but I could tell he wanted more.

"Yoon Ji Hoo got to do so much more to you," Joon Pyo explained.

"Yah! Joon Pyo!" I pushed him away and struggled, but finally got up to leave this place. I walked outside and started to cry, wondering why this had to happen to me.

"Jan Di!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Yoon...Ji...Hoo?" I called as I saw him round the corner to Joon Pyo's house. He ran up and hugged me, kissing my cheek multiple times as I hugged him back.  
"I thought he was going to hurt you."

I sniffled, as he smiled and brought my face up to his.

"I knew you would be crying like this Jan Di."

He wiped my tears away as he called his car over to Joon Pyo's house. Right when we got inside the car to head home, the door opened revealing Joon Pyo and his bodyguards running out.

"Start the car," Ji Hoo ordered.

I snuggled into his chest as we rolled over to Sunbae's house, leaving a screaming, violent, Goo Joon Pyo behind us.

 **Hi everyone! I started writing this chapter yesterday, and never finished it - I apologize for that! Also, while reading this book, you could listen to the song "Because I'm Stupid" by SS501. That song is played in the BOF TV Show, and I thought it connected to this book as well. I will be updating soon, the next chapter will have romance dedicated to Ji Hoo and Jan Di!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone, this is chapter 12! Yay! Before we start, I went to the "Manage Stories" page on my account and when I clicked on this story, I checked my views and it said N/A … I emailed the fanfic website (support ?) yesterday and I don't know when I will get a response … please tell me if you know how to fix this or if this has ever happened to you. Please let me know your advice, but for now please enjoy this chapter, and remember, this is going to be an "intense" romance chapter between Jan Di and Ji Hoo, no problems, just their love! *giggles* I hope you enjoy!

 **The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Jan Di's POV**

"Jan Di…," He groaned in the car.

I turned towards him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me if Goo Joon Pyo did anything to you," Ji Hoo said.

I nodded and sighed.

"Nothing that extreme, just forcefully kissed me."

"And that's not extreme?" Ji Hoo asked.

I smiled at him sadly, but I was thankful that he cared so much about me he would actually run a few streets just to get me back safe and secure.

"And just for that…," Yoon Ji Hoo paused, then continued up again. "I'm never letting you go."

His voice made shivers run down my spine. What do you mean by that Sunbae?

He took my hand pulled me out of the car, racing us through the automatic doors. He set me on the couch carefully, holding my stomach, as he kissed me.

"Jan Di-ah…"

I said nothing as he softly whispered my name, hugging me close.

"Y-yes?"

"You're so pretty. I love you so much, and that baby and you are the best things that will ever happen to me. I finally get to have a family again...plus grandfather…"

He kissed me on the head, then the nose, trailing down to my cheek. Then the lips. He kissed me full on, as I had a surprised look on my face.

"Mmph!" Was my reaction as his sneak attack kiss knocked the words out of my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around him, smiling into the kiss, bringing him closer. I loved him so much, and I bet my son would be so proud of him, his father.

"Oppa…," I said, smiling cutely.

"Jan Di-ah…"

"You're going to be a great father," I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"And you are going to be a great mother. I think we are ready. We will get through this together."

He smiled and kissed me, taking his shoes off as he kneeled down next to the couch, kissing my plump lips one more time.

"Jae-Hwa…," I said softly.

Ji Hoo pulled away from kissing my head and looked at me.

"Let's name him...Yoon Jae Hwa."


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Sorry, everyone said that the baby's name had to have either Yoon or Geum, so I changed it to Yoon. I didn't know you had to do that! *laughs* Anyways, another sorry since I didn't update in a while, I will be updating Acceptions and possibly Casanova's Cure today, so please look forward to that! Thank you for all the positive reviews! On with the story!

 **The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Jan Di's POV**

Ji Hoo accepted the baby's name with a warm smile as he caressed my cheek. But, I kind of felt bad about Joon Pyo. I basically pushed him away forcefully just because he was expressing his feelings for me.

I'm sorry, Joon Pyo, I can't. I just can't fall in love with you after the many fights we had, the many things you said to me, and the things you couldn't do to me.

I wanted everything to happen, but you wouldn't give it to me. He offered me riches, clothes, and shoes. How I would look pretty every day if I was his lover. But I couldn't do it.

I should say, I can't do it.

"Ji Hoo-sunbae…," I said.

He turned around and looked at me, smiling his usual smile.

"I need to see Joon Pyo to get something off my shoulders," I explained, smiling back at him.

"Geum...Jan Di?"  
"I will be right back Sunbae."

I walked out of the house and to Ji Ho's long car, as Ji Hoo walked out with his driver, as he smiled.

"You know I would never leave you alone with him, right?" He asked.

I nodded and laughed delightfully, as Ji Hoo opened the car door for me as we both stumbled inside.

The driver drove us to Goo Joon Pyo's as I walked out of the car.

"Don't worry. Stay here," I said softly.

Ji Hoo chuckled and nodded. "Come to me as soon as something happens, though."

I bowed and knocked on the mansion door.

When I went inside, I already knew my way around, but the maids had to lead me there anyways to where the Great Goo Joon Pyo sat.

"I didn't expect to see you here. You finally came to your sense and ran back to me, huh?" Joon Pyo asked.

I sighed.

"Joon Pyo!" I shouted.

I walked right up to him, and slapped him in the face.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Jan Di's POV**

"What was that for?" Joon Pyo shouted.

"For knowing you. For you trying to take me away from Ji Hoo, the father of my baby!" I replied back, yelling.

He was silent as I continued. "I never will go back to you. Why can't you get it!?"

"Well, I'll never stop trying. You might as well add me to your little family."  
I punched him in the face again as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Just leave us alone!"

The baby kicked as I ran out to Ji Hoo's car, him comforting me as I went inside. He kissed me passionately as I remembered. I have now counted two months. Only seven more until I give birth. What will I do until then?

How will I mentally prepare myself?

I have an idea but I do not know if I should go through with it.

I want to go back to school. I told this to Ji Hoo as he had a worried look on his face.

"What happens if they laugh at you, tease you?" He asked.

"The teachers will go easy on me. Even all of F4. I mean, you are going to school and taking care of me…"

I need to be strong and face my fear.

Yes, I'm pregnant. But it shouldn't stop me from getting a good education to show Joon Pyo and Shin Hwa High School that I am worth it.

The baby kicked again as it got more painful. I squeaked out as Ji Hoo winced. Please, Sunbae. Take me away from the torture.

I could see Ji Hoo's eyes filled with sadness.

I swear it feels like he could read my mind. I snuggle into him as well pull up in front of his house. Our house.

He helped me inside and brought me tea. I thanked him as I thought about things.

My little boy will get caught up in this drama.

Joon Pyo will make up lies. I know him too well.

I can't let this happen to my baby. I need to protect him from things that will make him have a hard future. I can't…

I thought as I drifted off into a long sleep, Ji Hoo holding me as the tears still trickle down my cheek, making me itch.

My baby...what will happen in the future…

 **Hi everyone hope you liked chapter 14! I will be updating Acceptions and this story tomorrow, sorry to make you wait long! Thanks for the continuous reads!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Secret Life of a Female Commoner**

 **Jan Di's POV**

 **~A FEW MONTHS LATER~**

I was rushed to the hospital. It was about to happen. I was going to give birth. Ji Hoo held my hand while I pushed, the nurse wiping the sweat off of my head every once in awhile, Sunbae trying to soothe me.

Umma was with me, smiling and crying at the same time.

I pushed and could see the head of my baby boy. Everything passed much quicker after that.

I was cradling Yoon Jae Hwa in my arms.

My son.

Ji Hoo kissed me on the lips as he kissed our son, a few tears slipping out of my boyfriend's beautiful eyes.

"After seeing this Jan Di-ah, I want to stay with you forever. Be with you forever."

I smiled at him.

Soon, the operating room went quiet, I slipped out of my dirty hospital gown and changed back into my old clothes, Ji Hoo helping me get into the car, me holding our baby gently.

I put on my seatbelt, but didn't hear the slamming of the car door behind me.

I looked up and saw Ji Hoo.

"S-sunbae?"

"Geum Jan Di."

He was on one knee.

"Let me finish what I was going to say in the hospital. I love you. I don't care what people say or do to bring us apart. I love you even more each day, my growing love for you will never stop. I love our baby, the memories we will create together. I don't want any of this to end. So, because of this… Geum Jan Di, will you marry me?" Ji Hoo asked seriously.

 **Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I will definitely schedule a regular time for my updating to happen. Look out for more chapter of Secret Life of a Female Commoner and Acceptions! I will be updating soon! Also, the Casanova's Cure will be updated as well. Talk to you soon!**


End file.
